Going to the top
by AlexandraLeu
Summary: In a world where men think women should stay at home and do the chores, Sakura wants to become the president. But she needs the help of Uchiha Sasuke a mysterious business man. Will she get to the top?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Mrs President

**A/N: Ok… so this idea just popped into my head, and I really wanted to write it because I thought some people might like it. I really don't know anything about political affairs so please don't kill me. I love reviews so please review!**

'Hey... Have you heard? They say that a woman is going to participate at the president election that is going to take place in 2 years.'

'Are you sure? I can't believe it. A woman? She sure is courageous, but what's her name?'

'I think her name is Sakura Haruno!'

Sakura was a lady. She couldn't go and punch those guys in the face; after all she was going to participate in the elections so she couldn't afford to raise a commotion in the street. So she continued to walk calmly thinking about what those guys said. Sure she was a woman; she was the first woman who was going to participate in the elections. But what's the problem, she thought. The problem was that in this country all the male population was sexist and the women couldn't do anything. That's why Sakura decided she was going to be the president. She was young, at 25 years nobody believed in her. But she was going to win everyone's trust and change this country. Now the problem was how she was going to win everyone's trust. She didn't want to join a political alliance but she had to. She needed support and she couldn't have it if she wanted to be alone. So Sakura decided she was going to join an alliance for limited time and try to use them for as much time as she could and then quit. The majority of the alliances refused her saying that she was too young to even have the dream of being the president and mocked her. How could they say that? She could be a president, she was a great leader, and she finished the high school with the highest grades and then went to the most prestigious college in the country and finished it with magna cum laude. She was a perfect candidate at the president's chair. Now, while she heard those guys gossiping about her, she was going to the last association. It was her last hope. She heard that the leader was a young man, he was 26, and she thought that maybe he would support her; maybe he would not believe she was crazy. So she walked confidently towards the association's base hoping that they will accept her and her dream. She entered the building and while walking towards the leader's office she lost her confidence slowly. She hesitated for a second before knocking at the door. She was welcomed in the office and she entered shyly.

'Good morning! My name is Sakura Haruno.' she told the man behind the desk.

'I know.' a smooth voice replied. She immediately looked at the owner of the voice. That moment the only thing that had her attention was that man. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen in her life. His hair was black and his eyes remembered her of onyx stones. His face was pale and smooth. She couldn't believe her eyes, this man was the leader of a political association, and you would think he was a model.

So there she was, in front of that astonishing person practically begging him to let her join this association.

'So what brings you here Miss Sakura?' he asked with amusement in his voice.

'Ummmm! I wanted to ask if I could join this association, because I have a dream, and that dream is to become the president, and I want to make this fantasy of mine real, I want to change this country full of people who aren't open minded. And I really think I can do that!' and with that she finished her speech hoping that she would finally be accepted in an organization.

'Miss Sakura you do realize that, now, your chances of winning the elections are around 1% or less.' he stated calmly.

'Yes, I realize that but with the association's help and support I can raise my chances to much more!'

'But, then again you also realize that it will be very exhausting for you and for us. And to promote your image it will take some of our budget!'

'Yes I realize that!'

'Okay miss Sakura, I will allow you to join this association... But I have one condition you need to fulfill.' he said slowly.

'And what is that?' she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

'You have to listen to absolutely everything I say. And by everything, I mean everything. Will you accept this condition and be welcomed in here, or you will decline and be kicked out of this building with no chance of ever becoming the president?'

She was scared; she didn't know what to do. Here she was with the handsomest man alive telling him that she wants to become a president and he replies that he will support her with the condition of her doing what he wants. Now that was a problem. What could she do? Should she accept or should she decline and loose all her chances of getting the president's chair. But her resolve came fast... She had to join this association, her dream had to become true, so what if that handsome bastard told her to do whatever he wants. She will accept his conditions and then when she becomes the president she will kill him. And then she replied, the words that changed the way of her life:

'Ok, I will do it!'

'Ok then, but remember if you break this promise there will be grave consequences.' he said threateningly.

'I understand!'

'I'm glad you understand that! Now miss Sakura you are welcome to The Political Association, and one thing you will never forget: my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Tomorrow at 10 AM come to this address and I will give some instructions about the way we are going to promote you.' and he gave her the address.

'You can leave now!'

She left wondering how they were going to promote her image. She was an exotic kind of girl. Her hair was pink and her eyes were as green as emerald. So you could say she was odd, all the people thought that she dyed her hair and Sakura was pissed about that but then again she couldn't do anything so she decided to ignore them. But what was she going to do if the hair affects her image in front of the people. They will start thinking that she dyed it under the influence of alcohol when she went to a party or something. If they thought that they were wrong, she always was a good kid, even when she was in college she still didn't touch alcohol or drugs, Sakura went at parties but she only stayed for an hour or two and then left because she didn't want to get involved with dangerous people. During the 25 years of her life she only had 2 boyfriends and she never did more than kissing. It is anticipated after you see her love life you realize that she was a virgin. She thought it was really pathetic but she really wanted to find the right guy who loves her the way she loves him. And Sakura didn't find Mr. Right yet.

After walking for some time she got to the apartment that she shared with her best friend. Her best friend was a strange person. He was a handsome man at his 26 years: he had blonde hair and blue eyes. But he had some bad points too: he was too loud and he was very untidy. Sakura had to deal with him but she loved him like a brother and he loved her like a sister. His name was Naruto Uzumaki

So she entered her apartment scared thinking about what she was going to find. And there she was, standing in front of the door dumbfounded. In HER apartment, on HER couch, with HER best friend was standing Uchiha Sasuke in all of his glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Some things change!

_**AN: Hello guys! Here I am making another fanfic even if I have another one ongoing. But I can't write the other one anymore and I decided to give my all in writing this. So I hope you like it. Lots of hugs and kisses! Please review xoxo! **_

And there she was, standing in front of her apartment looking at Uchiha Sasuke. What was he doing in her apartment, she would find out in only a matter of seconds.

'Oh Sakura-chan, you came early! Did the political thing work for you today?' the loud Naruto greeted Sakura.

'Naruto,' she said threateningly 'don't you think you are forgetting something?'

'No! What? Sasuke?... Oh, Sasuke! You know how I told you I have another best friend and you matched very well with him?'

Sakura didn't want to hear what was coming next.

'That another best friend is Sasuke.' he said cheerfully.

'Hello, Miss Sakura, I heard a lot about you!' Sasuke said in a mocking manner.

'I didn't hear anything about you. I don't know why, maybe you're too boring and Naruto didn't even try to talk about you.' she shot hatefully.

She really didn't like that guy. He met her for the first time then threatened her into being his toy for an unlimited time. All for granting her dream. So she decided that she hated Sasuke and she wanted to throw him in the depths of hell.

'Miss Sakura, I didn't know that you use such foul language.' he retorted.

'Mister Uchiha, there's a lot you don't know about me.' she replied.

Then in Naruto's head something clicked:

'Hey, Sakura-chan I didn't tell you teme- I mean Sasuke's last name, didn't I? Did you know each other or something?'

'Naruto,' Sakura began 'I have an advice for you: Shut up or you won't wake up next morning.'

With that she left for the kitchen.

'You know, it's not very good for a future president to threaten someone the way you threatened the dobe.' Sasuke whispered in her ear. She jumped, wanting to shut him up for good. But she couldn't do it, not now. She first had to get all the support she could from him and then kill him.

'Oh really?' she turned around and whispered back in his ear 'Mr. Uchiha, right now, as you can see, I am at my house and I can do _**whatever**_ I want! So… I'm going to retreat now! Can't have my precious free time be stolen by the likes of you. Bye! See you tomorrow!' and she left leaving Sasuke with his mouth on the verge of opening. But he was Sasuke Uchiha after all, he couldn't show his emotions in public.

'Oh my god!' she said loudly, 'NARUTO!' now she was boiling, her face was red and her knuckles were becoming white. 'If you don't come in 1 second, I WILL KILL YOU!'

The threats coming from Sakura's mouth were real so he couldn't afford being late when she called him, so he rushed to her room the instant she shouted for him to come. 'Yes Sakura-sama!' he said not so cheerfully 'Why did you call me here? Teme is waiting for me and I really want to beat him at that video game you bought me for my birthday.'

'Naruto… why did you invite him here? Right now he is practically my boss, my annoying boss, but I don't want to lose the only and maybe last opportunity to become the president and repair all the broken things this country has. So I have to be nice to him for as long as I can and him being in my house is not going to help me save my cause.' She said pleadingly 'so please try to go somewhere else. Help me Naruto, please!'

And for the first time in his life Naruto felt his chest squeeze a little and make him look at the girl in front of him with other eyes. If he wasn't already irreversibly in love he would have fallen for the pink haired woman. But he already loved Hinata and she was the only one for him.

'Okay Sakura-chan, you can count on me! I am going to kick teme out of this house and maybe make him help you a little more with that president thing of yours.' And with that he left taking Sasuke away with him and leaving Sakura alone. Tomorrow morning she was going to discuss with Sasuke how she was going to make herself appeal to the people. To make the people vote for her. If she had to think about it, her target voters were women because the men wouldn't vote her only because she was a woman. She was wondering what kind of ideas would Sasuke come up with.

The last thought she had before falling asleep was how good Sasuke looked in casual clothes. He was delicious. Yum.


End file.
